Who's cooking tonight (Sonic parody)
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Cooking is some serious business still for mobians. Original video by Raikujo. Official Sonic characters belongs to SEGA. Cyo belongs to me.


**I was watching Who's cooking tonight on youtube and decided to do a parody**

Cyo's tummy is growling loudly much to the cyborg lion dismay.

"Ah shit, Urgh" He held his tummy, he then looks up at Shadow who held a newspaper.  
"Shadow" He tries to get his attention but he doesn't answer.  
"Shads"  
"Shadsy" He tries the third time, the news paper burns in a comical manner and Shadow sees him.

"Yeah?" Shadow answered.  
"I'm hungry" Cyo said. He then points at the kitchen.  
"Steak dinner" Cyo said. Shadow looks at the kitchen frowning but makes a fake smile.  
"Yeah I will deepfry you an entire goddamn warthog" Shadow said, much to Cyo's excitement.  
"Hell yeah! Hahaha!" Cyo cheered.  
"Just playing with you man. I can't believe you..." Shadow revealed he was just tricking Cyo, but was cut of by the lion, who apparently fell for it too much.  
"I can go for a BBQ bacon burger" Cyo started.  
"Cyo, No" Shadow said glaring.  
"A large fries and..." Cyo continued.  
"No!" Shadow grew irritated.  
"Orange soda with no ice" Cyo said.  
"No!" Shadow got angry.  
"And piece of a hot. apple pie" Cyo finished.  
"NOOO!" Shadow shouted.  
"Get your ass in the..." Cyo shouted when Shadow got next to him, he looked pretty angry.  
"NOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO!" Shadow yelled at Cyo, who now looked irritated too.  
"Mister, I don't think I like your attitude" Cyo glared.  
"Kiss my ass" Shadow insulted Cyo. But then Cyo punches Shadow. Shadow then points at Cyo.  
"Cyo, You do that again and I will..." Shadow didn't finish when Cyo out of the blue bites his finger!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH AAAARGH!" Shadow screamed in pain.  
"NRRRRRGGGGH!" Cyo kept his bite until Shadow punches him off and sended him to the wall, in the room behind the wall a picture hit Amy in the face.  
"OH GOD!" Amy grunted. Back to Cyo he threw a painting at Shadow who hides behind a table but first misses much to Shadow's amusement but then Shadow got hit by a second painting.  
"How you feel huh?!" Cyo yelled. Then Shadow kicks the table to Cyo sending him to the wall again, knocking Amy down again as a result by making the picture hit her again in the room.

Cyo then fell from the wall and got hit by a radio by Shadow, causing it to play 'Happy happy joy joy'. Shadow picks up Cyo and rapidly punches him in the face until Cyo kicks him in the groin. He was then kicked to a shelf which falls on him along with a picture. Cyo then picks up the radio.  
"I don't think you are happy" The singer in the song said, making Cyo growl and throws the radio out through the locked door and breaks it off sending it right at Sonic.  
"AAAAAH Ow!" Sonic got hit by the door but then kicks it off.  
"Phew, good thing i'm..." He got the door back on him.

Back in the house, Shadow and Cyo punches at each other rapidly while Amy got the picture off her, she then got curious leaning to the door. Now Cyo gave Shadow a noogie, but soon after Shadow shoves Cyo's head in the toilet, then Cyo sits on Shadow's back while Shadow tries to get free.  
"DAAAAAUGH!" Cyo then got kicked by Shadow.

Amy then continued to listen as Cyo then made his hand spin around like a chainsaw, but Shadow then countered by spindashing at it until it then caused Cyo's mechanical arm to explode. The explosion hit both the mobians and then Amy is heading out the door.  
"That better been an accident. Don't make me get...Sweet lincoln's mother!" Amy saw Shadow and Cyo covered in black ash.  
"Agh! Oh hell" Cyo got up. Amy was now furious holding her hammer up.  
"Man this is gonna get all about Baghdad and shit!" Cyo gasped.  
"Crud!" Shadow saw Amy charging at them.

Later, Shadow and Cyo were now cooking their own food.  
"Shadow"  
"Yes?" Shadow answered.  
"I'm hungry" Cyo said. But Shadow ignores him.  
"Um I don't care" Shadow said.  
"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Cyo began shouting again. As we go to Amy, she was now at the table with Sonic with romantic music playing, ignoring Cyo's and Shadow's argument. It then zooms out the house


End file.
